Searching For Imortality
by Mino
Summary: The search for the fountain of youth brings together a Fairy and a Scholar. Shonenai AUAR, COMPLETE, Oneshot


mind speech "talking"  
scene-change  
-  
The sun shone through the tree leaves, shining patterns across the small pond. Fish of many colors swam beneath the surface, shaded from the harsh sun by the tree branches above and some lily pads on the water. This small clearing in the forest with grass at least ankle high and many animals gathered near to drink from the sparkling surface. In the middle of the pond was a boulder and upon it sat a magnificent magical creature. With hair down his back, dark as the night sky, skin tanned from the sun above and form firm but thin. Pointed elven ears poked out from the mass of hair on his head, and beautiful see-through green wings spouted from his back. He was facing away from the animals, and gazing into the deep waters of the pond, his emerald eyes reflecting on it's surface. Clad only in a green loincloth made from some sort of plant life, his chest bare of any hair, and on his chest was a tattoo of a black serpent in a crimson heart.

The animals kept their distance from this magical being, leaving it to it's own devices. Suddenly a crash rang through the forest and the animals all rushed off in fear, smoke billowing over the trees. The sprite-like creature's eyes widened and it dove into the pond, disappearing from view quite easily.

The fire billowed out in front of the tall ominous man as his cloak billowed in the wind. Trees burned behind him and his men as they moved quickly through the forest, leaving devistation behind him. His silver hair was held back in a black ribbon, and his face stern with seriousness and his icy eyes cold enough to freeze your very veins. He watched the destruction with little interest, his eyes set on a goal and his mind firm.

"Malfoy! I do no remember saying you could blow the bloody forest up with dinamite while I was scouting ahead for safer passage!" A dark haired man with crimson eyes stomped over to the silver haired man and gripped with the front of his dark clothing, snarling out his anger to the tall amn.

"Forgive me Riddle, I was just under the impression that you wished to get to the fountain of youth the fastest way possible." The sarcasm dripped from Lucius' voice and he tried his best not to swat at his friend's head.

"I did not mean destroying the forest to get to it, I tried to damn well explain that the forest is what protects the fountain from becoming contaminated from the outside." Tom wore a dark green shirt and black slacks, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A silver necklave hung from his neck, of a serpent wrapped around a heart, with a long tail extending off of it as if it were a key only with no hooks. The two men continued to argue for a few more minutes and then Tom finally became so angry he just stomped off hazardously into the forest in some random direction. Lucius glared at him as he left and ordered his men to set up camp as the sun descended below the horizen.

"I cannot believe that man! How did I ever become friends with such a idoitic person?!" Tom ranted to himself as he stomped through the forest, his pendant swinging hazardously from side to side. His eyes shone with anger and after an hour he soon realized what an idoitic thing he had done. He stopped immediatly and sighed angerly, then continued but at a slower pace.

"I knew agreeing to spend months on end with Lucius Malfoy was a stupid thing to do, even if it was a search for the legendary fountain of youth." Tom continued to chide himself as the forest became ever darker, a full moon shining overhead, lighting his path where the tree branches parted. He soon reached a clearing where a small pond reflected the moonlight, making the clearing appear magical as fireflies drifted on a unseen breeze. He made his way slowely towards the pond and kneeled so he could gaze into the rippling waters. His reflection was seen as clearly as day and he frowned, disatisfied with the small creases on his forhead. The water rippled slightly and continued to build us untill suddenly a formed flew out of the water and into the sky, the moon silouting it's form.

You must be lost stranger, I have not seen a mortal here in many moons A grin lit up the etheral beings face and Tom's jaw went slack. Laughter filled the clearing little tiny bells and the creature floated down to the ground beside Tom, his form still dripping from the water.

"What...how...who are you?" Laughter filled the clearing again and Tom felt a blush burn his cheeks in embaressment.

I'm Harry Potter, a child of mother nature and one of the Fay.

"A fay, then would this be the fountain of youth?" Tom gazed down upon the pond with awe and Harry quirked his head to the side in curiosity.

You mortals keep calling it that, but it can only give eternal life to those the Fay choose.  
Harry then seemed to be drawn to the pendent around Tom's kneck and drifted over to him, lightly skimming his fingers on it's surface.

That pendent, it was given to the only mortal to gain Mother Nature's love. This is the only other key to her palace in the deep forest, that no mortal can reach on their own. Where did you get this?! Harry looked into Tom's eyes with surprise and leaned too close for Tom's comfort.

"I was given it by a sickly old man on his death bed, he insisted that I have it, saying it was meant for me." Harry's eyes shined with tears and he flung himself into Tom's arms, and pressed his lips to Toms. Tom's eyes widened in surprise befor ehe surrendered to the kiss, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Harry soon broke away from the kiss, his face flushed in a pink blush and his eyes shining more brightly than any diomand.

This key proves that you are my soul mate, I'm a direct decendent of Mother nature and next in line for the throne, the only person that can touch that key is the rulers of nature. Tom felt the world black away on him and fainted in the arms of Harry.

Rest well Tom Riddle 

Tom awoke to the morning sun shining through spiderweb curtains and his head was groggy. He felt something gripping his side and soon discovered Harry clinging to him in his sleep. He looked so innocent laying there like that, his eyelashes fluttering in sleep every so often. Tom soon also discovered his nudity and blushed, but was unable to move from the ravishing site. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and placed a light kiss to Harry's forehead. This woke up the fay and he was soon gazing into emerald pools.

Morning my mate This was Tom's last straw as soon as the words were uttered, he pressed his lips to Harrys' and ravished him throughly. A moan escaped Harry's lips as Tom soon moved lower to his kneck, nipping at the flesh and leaving marks. Tom rose above Harry and gazed upon his handy work, a feeling of contentment spreading through him at his mate's sastisfied look.

So I take it you plan to stay? Tom grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's now bruised lips.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you all alone here"

The sun rose over the horizen and Lucius sighed angerly at the pond in front of him, it had many colorful fish in it and a boulder in the center, but no guardian was close by. The grass was trampled down from the many people walking around and equipment spread about.

"There is no Fountain of Youth here men, let's head out!" Lucius gave one last look at the supposed fountain of youth and turned his team back, sending a silent prayer that his friend had somehow made it to safety. The forest was a large place and was full of many strange things, he could not risk sending any other men out there after Tom.

tHe EnD ------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
